


Sensei

by damnednation



Series: One-Shot's [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnednation/pseuds/damnednation
Summary: He wouldn't mind if all that ever fell from her lips was 'Sensei' but as long as it was for him and not his uncle. Smut. One-shot.





	Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again. Another 4am one shot. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_“Sensei.._ ” echoed throughout his head. A voice heard but held no source. Just a ghost of a memory that repeated in his brain to tease his senses.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to reign in his concentration back to the work at hand. He had been trying to grade these assignments on his desk for what seemed like a plethora of hours now but was really only a few. Her voice resonated in his head causing his distraction from his commitment.  

Breathing a frustrated sigh out his mouth, he pushed his glasses up on his forehead to pinch the bridge of his nose. She didn’t know how bad she teased him even with the most simplest of things. The light vanilla smell that lingered around her and tickled his nose when she passed by. Everything about her drove him insane! From her button nose to her plump little lips that she bit in frustration.

He shouldn’t be thinking about his student in such a manner, but his eyes couldn’t help and follow the little tantalizing sway of her hips as she walked to and fro. She was an adult, so his guilt subsided even by a little. Being a Graduate University teacher certainly had its perks and he was loving his job until she came along. Don’t get him wrong, he still loved his work, but every time he left the campus it was to head home and deal with the nuisance pressing against his pants.

He was an adult too, damn it! He was in his early 30’s and had every right to indulge in his kinky fantasies but he simply didn’t have the nerve to act on them. He didn’t know how she would react if her English teacher suddenly came onto her. The looks she would throw his way were mixed with hidden excitement and such blooming innocence that he couldn’t taint.

Drawing himself back into his office space, Itachi let out another defeated sigh and began to pack up his work. He wasn’t going to get anything done tonight and he knew it. It was a Friday night, already late into the evening and he seemed to be about the only one left. Gathering his things, he stood up with an almost defeated stance and turned his office light out.

Itachi made his way down the hallway and saw another professor’s office light still on. Great, he wasn’t the only one plagued by his work. He almost stumbled over his own two feet when he heard _her_ voice coming from the professor’s office and stilled completely by the deep chuckle that followed after her sentence. His eyes narrowed in contempt.

_What was HIS student doing with the Dean Head of the English Department?_ Was the question to race through his mind. Had she come to complain on him? His throat grew dry at the sudden negative thought. Itachi slightly shook his head to shake off the negative vibe threatening to take over his thought process.

Resuming his forgotten pace, he prepared himself to round the corner and wave a simple departure to them. He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Sakura was behind his desk leaning over to gather some papers strewn about and the blasted demon was stationed behind her with a feral grin on his face.

“Anata, Madara-sensei, look at the mess you made!” Sakura’s angelic voice rang in the office and soothed both men’s ears. She lightly chided him as she bent over the desk to fix the mess he deliberately made.

“What would I do without you, Sakura-chan. I am in such a mess.” Madara playfully added as he leaned towards her and placed his hand on her upper thigh right where her uniform skirt ended. Sakura let out a breathy gasp as she flicked upwards into an upright position and gave Itachi the perfect view of the blush dusting her cheeks.

“Ita-sensei!” Sakura said with a light stutter and clutched the gathered papers to her chest. Itachi almost grimaced at his uncle’s blatant attempt of manhandling his student in front of him.

“Oh, Itachi-chan. How nice of you to stop by.” Madara wagered as his hand slid palm down towards her front and stopped. Madara smirked wickedly at the mans narrowed eyes and clenched jaw. One would be a fool is he didn’t notice the attraction Itachi held for the adorable little student that was pressed between him and his desk.

“Madara, I suggest you removing your hand before she reports both of us for sexual assault.” Itachi bit out none too kindly to the older male across the room. Sakura’s face was a darker shade of red as the dominant man behind her started to rub circles on her thigh under her skirt. She wouldn’t lie, it felt tremendously good.

“What’s wrong, Itachi? You don’t like me touching your student?” Madara stepped forward and even closer to Sakura’s perky little rear. With a sudden move of his arm, Madara pushed her forward between her shoulders and planted her on the desk face down. Sakura made a sudden cry of astonishment and sent the papers flying everywhere.

“Madara this is going too far.” If you could hear the grind of Itachi’s teeth it would make you cringe. Itachi took a step forward and made eye contact with Sakura. She surprisingly wasn’t struggling but a deep blush adorned her cheeks.

It was supposed to be him that was making her blush not his rabid uncle! He was supposed to be the one to trap her between the desk and his pelvis. He was the one supposed to make her produce noises of surprise.

“Sakura-hime, I want you to explain to Itachi-sensei how you’ve been a bad girl.” Madara daunted and put his free hand onto the crook of her bent hips.

“I-Itachi-sensei..” Sakura choked out and the blush deepened on her cheeks at the thought of what she was about to admit next. She never expected it to go this far.

“I came to admit to Madara-sensei that I held impure feelings for you as a teacher and that I didn’t know what to do!” Madara chuckled down at the little minx trapped beneath him. Oh, how innocent she appeared to be, but he knew deep down that she was naughty.

Itachi stood there shocked partially from the display going on in front of him but mostly from what just came from his student’s mouth. She held impure thoughts for him too? Quickly shaking his head, Itachi came back to the real matter at hand.

“Madara, let her go. Sakura and I can discuss this later. Your actions are unneeded.” Itachi said in a commanding voice that did little to reflect how he truly felt. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s had to reprimand his uncle for his vulgar actions.

“I don’t think she want’s me to, Ita-chan. Do you, Sakura?” Madara pushed her skirt up and admired down at the view. She had a skimpy pair of underwear on that was a black lace thong. Catching Itachi’s deadly gaze, he lightly smacked the pinkette’s bottom and melted at how it jiggled. Sakura made a low moan of a whimper and sucked in a breath of air.

If only she could describe how good it felt to be in the position that she was in. She definitely did not expect this from the senior professor, but she wasn’t complaining. She did truly come to confess her raging crush to the dean and was expecting some guidance with the matter, but he had simply chuckled at her.

“Itachi-sensei” Sakura started her sentence and looked up at his shocked but angry face “I want you to do this to me.” She immediately looked down in shame and missed the look of utter shock completely erase his anger.

Sakura had dreamed of the man standing in front of her from the very first day of class that she met him. Don’t get her wrong, the man teasing her from behind was equally as sexy, but there was something about Itachi that set her on fire. Sakura was suddenly released from his hold as he smacked her bottom one more time and pulled away.

“I think my job is done here. Don’t leave until you’ve fucked each other’s brains out.” Madara backed away from the girl still bent over his desk and made his way past Itachi. Stopping just for a second to give Itachi an all-knowing smirk, he was out the door and shut it behind him.

“I’m sorry, sensei. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Sakura sounded utterly ashamed from her confession and lack of response from Itachi. She didn’t raise her head from the desk until she felt Itachi’s hand land on her shoulder. Her eyes were rimmed with tears of shame threatening to spill over because she thought his lack of response was an answer of rejection.

Locking eyes with Itachi was all she needed to do to find out her answer. His lips were on hers in a second and she melted into him from across the desk. Sakura climbed on top of the desk to reach him easier and instantly pushed her body into his. The man in front of her let out a low growl and took her bottom lip between his teeth exciting a moan from her.

“Fuck, Sakura, why didn’t you just tell me instead of him.” Itachi groaned at how good she felt against him and began to unzip her skirt.

“I’m sorry, sensei. I didn’t know who to talk to.” There was her innocence again, the part that drove him crazy. Itachi captured her lips again and encouraged her to sit on the edge of the desk with him between her hips. Sakura’s fingers tangled into his long hair and her other hand made quick work of his button up shirt.

Itachi pulled away much to her dismay to pull her skirt down her sculpted legs and to shrug off his shirt that was simply in the way. His hands started to rid her of her shirt to expose her perky breasts clad beneath a matching black bra. Not too big and not too small, they were perfect and fit perfectly into his hands. Itachi kissed her again as he took her breasts into his hands to give them a light squeeze and reveled in the moan she produced.

The bra had to come off. He couldn’t stand not having her skin against his skin. Sakura sensed his want and reached behind her to release the evil contraption. Itachi hummed in pleasure and easily leaned her back against the desk now clad in nothing but her panties. The look of innocence mixed with pleasure that she gave him sent nothing but blood rushing to his pelvis. He couldn’t wait to make her his, but he would take his time getting there because who knew if he’d have the chance again.

Sakura reached down to his belt and gave a tug as a signal of wanting them off. Itachi smirked down at her and reached to undo his last article of clothing blocking him from their goal. When his pants slid down and made their way to the floor, he reached down to feel of her still clothed sex. It was soaked.

“I’ve only done this once before, sensei. So, I don’t know much.” Sakura whispered and turned her head in embarrassment.  

“That’s what teachers are for. Were here to educate you.” Itachi smirked down at her and captured her lips with his. Sakura let out a tiny mewl into his mouth as he began to rub her through her panties. If he was any less of a man, he would’ve done taken her ten times over on this desk and destroyed any innocence left in her. Losing patience, Itachi slipped her panties off and gazed down at the woman below him.

“So beautiful.” Fell through his lips as he took the sight of her in. Lips swollen from his abuse and perky breasts were at attention from the cold air. And now her prized possession was glistening and on display for him to see and tease. Sakura reached down timidly and pulled his boxers down to reveal his pain of the past thirty minutes. Looking from his growth and up to his face, Sakura bit her lip and wondered how he was going to fit.

As if he read her mind, Itachi chuckled and reassured her with a kiss before reaching down to play finger painting. Sakura gasped and closed her eyes shut at his administrations on her neither regions. It was usually her that played down there, and she enjoyed the fact of it being someone else getting her off. Itachi inserted two fingers and his thumb found her little nub of pleasure. Her back arched off the desk as he made circles around it and her legs slightly shook with pleasure.

It didn’t take much to send her over the edge to paradise as he pumped a little faster and sped up his thumb’s administrations. Sakura came with a broken cry and her back feel back down against the wood of the desk. Her small hands gripped his shoulders as the force of her orgasm ran through her and he peppered kisses to her exposed shoulder.

“Sensei, I’m ready for you.” Sakura whispered into his ear and moaned as he removed his fingers from her wet sex. Itachi put his hand around his throbbing member and aligned himself with her. With a thrust and a moan from his minx, he was fully sheathed inside her. Itachi leaned over her and groaned into the crook of her neck.

She felt so good around him, did he ever have to stop? Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and that was all he needed to get going. Her broken moans and cries of pleasure could most likely be heard down the hallway and don’t forget the sounds coming from the desk as it suffered a less pleasurable abuse. Sakura cried sensei throughout his thrusts and that seemed to only fuel him to keep going.

She felt the build up in her stomach of yet another orgasm and tried to warn him, but the sentence only sputtered on her lips. She came again but this time around him and milked him into his own ending.

“Sensei!” Sakura cried as she rode the waves of her orgasm and coaxed him into his own. With a few desk shaking thrusts, Itachi spilled his seed inside of his precious student.

They both laid there unmoving and spent from their actions. Itachi was the first to move as he pulled out and raised up but didn’t move from her embrace. He was getting hard again and if they didn’t get out of there soon the night cleaning staff would find them.

“We have to go, or the night staff might find us, Sakura.” He gently helped her up and watched as she blushed at his oncoming erection.

“Can we go somewhere and take care of that?” Sakura looked up at him with seemingly less innocent eyes this time and he smirked down at her. What a little minx. She hadn’t had enough, did she?

Itachi gathered their clothes and they dressed quickly. He took her home that night with the intent to finish what they started earlier but they didn’t even make it into his apartment before she was on him again in the car.

What an eventful and fulfilling night he had and all thanks to his nosy uncle.


End file.
